


The Light Through the Cracks

by AnteBellis



Series: Dimigard Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dimigard Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: Edelgard is still very self-conscious of the appearance of her body, crisscrossed with scars and marks of her past. Dimitri is determined to show her how beautiful he finds her, scars and all.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Dimigard Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Light Through the Cracks

Dimitri gasped sharply as he looked down at her. She wasn't making eye contact, her flushed cheek aligned with the plane of his face as she regarded the wall. Her arms were still nervously crossed over her now exposed breasts, though he had no complaints, the sight was plenty breathtaking as it was. 

That wasn't entirely true, he had one complaint, and a rather large one at that. He couldn't believe someone had hurt the woman he loved this way. He had seen a glimpses of the scars before, A mark up her forearm when she took off her gloves or the white lines beneath her collar bones when she wore one of her summer nightgowns, but she was very self conscious about showing him the true extent of the marks the experiments had left on her. 

So while seeing her topless for the first time was certainly making him feel something and driving blood into both his cheeks and his cock. He was overwhelmed with anger that anyone could do this to another person, let alone to _His El_.

“I'll kill them. I'll kill every last one of them.”

His voice came out choked as the first tear streamed out of his eye. She finally made eye contact with him again and offered him a sad smile as she took a hand and rested it on his cheek, her thumb brushing the tear aside. 

“I know you will… know we will… but for now, could we just focus on one another?”

His blush deepened. Of course she was right, there were plenty of places to discuss this other than bed. That wasn't the only reason for his blush deepening. Her movement to comfort him -- how shameful that _she_ would need to comfort _him_ over her own trauma -- had revealed more of her breasts, including the top hemisphere of one pink nipple. He gulped at the sight of it. She was always breathtakingly beautiful, but seeing her exposed like this beneath him was something else entirely. She reacted to the sound he made. 

“Oh flames, you must be disgusted to see the extent of my mutilation, I should've known--”

Before she could finish, his lips were on hers, heavy and insistent, as if maybe he could kiss the love he had for her into her self-regard if he tried hard enough. 

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. During their fevered kissing, Edelgard had guided one of Dimitri’s hands to her breast while her own tangled in his hair possessively. By the grunts and moans he had released against her lips, She was quite certain now that he wasn't disgusted by her at the very least. Edelgard went to undress herself more fully, the gown she had worn to the ball in the way of what she had assumed came next, but Dimitri stopped her with a delicate brush of her nipple.

“No, El”

The firmness in his tone surprised her. He very rarely spoke so commandingly, and even less rarely told her ‘no’. She looked at him quizzically but also found herself stopping instinctually.

“It is clear that I need to erase some of your misconceptions…”

He paused in his sentence to press a kiss to her neck, when she rolled her head back with a moan, he spoke again. 

“And show you how I feel about you…”

Another pause as he kissed lower, his lips wetting the scar in between her collar bones. 

“How you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, not just in spite of, but because of your scars.”

Another kiss, this time between the largest of the incisions that rested between her breasts. After he kissed it, he ran his tongue along it from top to bottom, the action drawing a surprised exhalation from Edelgard’s mouth. He traced his tongue up the slope of her breast, tracing one of the tendrils of scar tissue until he quickly flicked his tongue to close the distance on her pert nipple. He circled it a few times with his tongue before flicking across the hard nub there, drawing another moan from his partner. He spoke again, the cool breath of his voice further stimulating the now wet breast. 

“It's proof… of how strong you are… and that despite everything….you came back to me…”

Her fevered brain wanted to give him her usual retort, that she had been a child, that children shouldn't need to be strong, they should be safe. But words were certainly coming to her with difficulty under his diligent mouth, it's tongue and words alike. He sucked sharply on the nipple, sending whatever thoughts she had been having into the euphoric soup that most of her brain had become. He spoke again as he moved to the other breast, breaking every few words to kiss along that scar she had found hideous for so long, as if it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

“Each scar… is proof… that you're here… and that you're mine, El.”

He sucked on the other nipple sharply before pinching it between his teeth slightly, when she let out a moan in response, he bit a little harder before playing his tongue along the small bit of her that peeked from between his teeth. He moved to the scar under her collar bone and ran his tongue along that too, kissing whenever he pleased as he followed it. His mouth went to the side of her neck next, biting it gently to check her reaction. As with everything he had done so far, it was met with sounds of pleasure as she moved her head to give him better access. He bit harder now, his breathing taking on a slight growling quality as he left a mark of his own there. He pulled away for a moment, wiping saliva from his face with the back of his hand as he regarded her. She was breathing so heavily underneath him, goddess she was beautiful. He ran his thumb along where he had bitten her and felt her whimper slightly. 

“I-I'm sorry if that was too much, I just thought that despite the beauty of your scars… I would much prefer you to have my markings on you…”

She nodded at him eagerly, still finding her words felt distant in the moment. He kept caressing that area of her neck as it grew a little puffy under his digit. 

“That is the most harm I will allow to come to you from now on.”

A part of her wanted to tell him it was insane to promise that with what still stood in front of them, but she felt the confidence in his voice and in the gentle circles his thumb drew around that swollen region of flesh. She simply nodded again, the nuance necessary to refute his claim requiring too much thought for her current mental state. It seemed he had had his fun, so she once again went to shimmy out of her dress, but did not make meaningful progress before a finger on her chin forced her focus back to him. His words were gentle but firm.

“Not yet. You’re to stay still until I’m satisfied that you understand how beautiful I find you.”

She nodded again, growing more confused still. Had that not been enough? Curiosity drove her on, though an impatient feeling between her legs was staging a more heated resistance by the second. His lesson on how much he valued her didn’t involve making her wait, however.

His hands traced down her sides, resting on her waist as his mouth caught up. His tongue couldn’t taste her, but that made the varied sensations of her skin against his tongue and lips all the more pronounced for it. He kissed each scar he could find as he trailed down her chest and onto her stomach. He kissed the scars between her ribs, he kissed the scars around her navel, and he kissed the scars beneath, until they ended at what she still wore of her gown. She giggled under his ministrations, her stomach ticklish between the white scar tissue. When he completed his journey, one hand went to her hip and the other to her ass. He lifted her up so he could work the dress off of her. He wasn't terribly proficient at removing the clothing, but despite her desire to help, she dutifully left him to it. He finally managed to strip her naked without tearing anything -- not that she would have terribly minded seeing that monstrous strength of his turned to that purpose. 

With her body fully bared, he could see the scars on her legs now too, though she feared the revelation less now than she would have before. He traced his finger over a long one, from her calf to the inside of her thigh. She shivered as he went beyond it, tracing upward until brushing up against the telltale slickness wetting her panties. 

“See… beautiful, every inch…”

He punctuated his statement by tracing her slit through the fabric. He made a convincing point. Not enough to undo her self loathing in one evening, but convincing nonetheless. At least enough for her to believe he saw her that way. 

“Now, I would advise getting comfortable, El. This is a part of you I intend to explore the beauty of _very_ thoroughly.”

She blushed at his words, though he couldn't see it from where he now lay between her legs. She managed to string together the syllables of his name as he moved the last barrier aside.

“Di… Ma…”

He smirked at that, he quite liked hearing her undone like this, he was only just getting started, however. He feigned innocence as he answered her. 

“Yes, my love?”

As she opened her mouth, he licked across her slit eagerly, drawing another whimper of arousal from her instead of whatever words she had intended to speak. He ran his tongue along her hungrily, savoring the sensation of her. It felt almost as delightful as the squeaks and moans she was letting out above him as he moved his tongue deeper into her folds. He traced upward again, until the texture changed under his tongue. He found a bud of flesh there that drew much more fevered sounds out of El than any of his previous ministrations. 

Naturally he gave it his undivided attention.

“Dima, flames!”

He lifted his head from circling her clit with his tongue to look at her, unable to deny the splendid view he had been afforded. 

“Would you like me to stop, El?”

She shook her head at him petulantly, still breathing hard. 

“Good. Because I have no intention of stopping for some time yet.”

He returned to his task, sucking on the sensitive nub before returning to gently swirling his tongue. She was bucking her hips beneath him, he had never seen her this desperate for him before, and in truth he could happily watch her this way forever. Or at least until they were both too tired to continue. 

He flicked his tongue across it experimentally drawing more sounds of pleasure from her. Those sounds would never grow old. 

He continued at this a while longer, before he could feel her practically quivering beneath him. He thought this as good a time as any to suck hard and flick his tongue back and forth over her. He heard her moans rise in pitch and volume as he continued like that before he could feel something release in the building tension of her muscles. He continued stimulating her until she sank further into the bed, panting heavily and whimpering weakly at the gentle licks he afforded her. When she had recovered enough to speak, she looked down at where he rested his head on her stomach. 

“Flames… I'll get you back for that…”

He smirked at her again, placing a kiss on her ticklish stomach before responding. 

“Not until I have finished having my fun”

And he was having _a lot_ of fun.


End file.
